Piper s Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Dani Andrade
Summary: Bueno es un vistazo a la vida de una adolescente, espero que el que lo lea se sienta identificado. Lean y comenten espero que les guste :
1. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Piper´s Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

Bueno espero que les guste, ya no se me ocurre nada más jajaja :) Bueno espero que les guste.

* * *

Cap.1- Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_**Viernes 15 de noviembre de 1985**_

_Querido diario (Que chiche):_

Bueno esto no es un diario en si es como una vida en frases. Una historia sin nombres y sin final. Sin las frases "¿por qué no me quiere? ¿Qué ve en ella que no ve en mí? Etc."

Este es más la vista al interior de una persona de carne y hueso. Que no es la típica romántica, ni la graciosa o divertida, simplemente es ella. Que no tiene miedo de decir la verdad pero si de mostrarse tal como es.

Ella siente que su risa se ha vuelto vacía que por más que intente ser feliz no lo puede ser que tiene amigas, familia, pero no está completa, siente un vacío en su pecho como un hoyo negro, que cada vez que tiene una chispa de felicidad, se traga esa luz, es como estar a oscuras, sin una luz que te guie, sin palabras de aliento que te digan que todo va a estar bien, la esperanza se ha ido.

Y ni si quiera sabe el porqué de esta depresión. Es como si se volviera espectadora de su propia vida, sabe lo que pasa pero no tiene control de ella. ¿Desde cuándo me hablo a mi misma en tercera persona?

Bueno no me he presentado soy Piper Halliwell, 13 años, estatura promedio, peso promedio. No tengo nada en especial, soy una persona común viviendo en un mundo en el que todos intentamos sobresalir y terminamos siendo exactamente iguales persiguiendo un sueño que no conocemos, siguiendo una vida que no sabemos ¿a dónde va.?

A veces quiero llorar solo por llorar, reír cuando se supone que debo estar llorando, porque el comportamiento humano es tan… ¿quien dijo que lloráramos cuando estamos tristes? ¿Qué tal si en vez de llorar riéramos y viceversa? ¿Quién dijo que está bien y que está mal? Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas pero ¿y las respuestas?

Se sentía sola, la soledad no significa estar sola (ella tenía familia, amigos) si no, no tener a quien recurrir en momentos difíciles y/o tristes.

Me siento como si fuera un globo, tan llena de nada…

Nadie está ahí para contestarme estas preguntas, esas que hacen daño, que son esenciales pero no se las puedes decir a cualquiera. Quiero tener fe en "Dios" pero que hace "Dios" para decirnos que tengamos fe en él, es como si veneraran una imagen, ¿quién dijo que existe?

Se sentía como en el infierno, no el de fuego, ni si quiera tenía castigos físicos, solo mentales, estas dudas llenaban su cabeza como pólvora y no dudaba que muy pronto esta fuera a prender en llamas, era un martirio vivir así respirar pero no sentirte vivo, dormir sin sueños, reír sin alegría, esto es mi vida. No creo que nunca te hayas sentido como yo, así que "bienvenidos a mi vida", el mejor espectáculo, que no hace más que ponerte a pensar en cambiar tu vida aunque muy en el fondo sabes que nunca lo harás que siempre serás el mismo y lo peor que ni si quiera intentas cambiar.

Yo en cambio quiero ser como todos los demás que solo se preocupan en cosas superficiales, que ríen por reír, que hablan sin pensar, y sobre todo que no sienten este gran hoyo negro oprimiéndoles el pecho. Quiero sentir que mi vida vale algo, que vale la pena vivir, que vale la pena pasar por este calvario.

¿Qué pasa cuando ya no tienes ganas de luchar? Cuando lo único que quieres es darte por vencido, aunque sea cobarde rendirte, estas harto de esta incertidumbre, te repugna en la que la sociedad se ha convertido y sobre todo en lo que tú te has convertido.

Ya ni si quiera en un espejo puedes ver tus ojos que antes eran estrellas ahora no parecen más que dos carbones sin vida. Ya no tienes fuerza para soñar, ni para tener fe, y menos las tendrás para levantarte mañana con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Porque todos en esta vida somos hipócritas, solo por una simple razón, parecemos conformes con nuestras vidas frente a los demás pero en tu interior es un mar de dudas y quejas. Ya ni si quiera estoy segura de quién soy yo.

Pero yo soy Piper la que consuela a los demás cuando están tristes, ese brazo maternal que cada día se llena de más y más lágrimas ajenas y no se puede dar a torcer. La que no le puede negar nada a sus hermanas. Ella las ama pero estos pensamientos taladran su cabeza y corrompen su alma.

Ella solo quiere volverse a asombrar con la belleza del amanecer, con la delicadeza del canto de un pájaro, con el amor que le proyectan sus hermanas. Ella era el pilar de sus hermanas, la voz de la razón, la que decía que todo iba a estar bien. Pero que pasaría cuando se rindiera cuando ya no aguantara más el peso.

Ni ella misma lo sabía de lo único que estaba segura era que no iba a resistir por más tiempo que ya no era la misma chica, que quería ser diferente, quería ser tomada en serio, buscaba razones para encontrar la razón de este vacío que la oprimía por dentro, que no la dejaba vivir, que no la dejaba ser autentica.

Ella quería volverse a sentir como antes, pero el problema era que ni si quiera sabía que había cambiado en ella. Ella era la misma físicamente pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado, tal vez había perdido la razón, tal vez solo era un bache temporal, de lo que estaba segura era que costara lo que costara averiguaría que causaba esto.

Es como sentir que tu vida es una película, al principio interesante pero después se vuelve monótona, ya no existe la misma alegría que la primera vez, lo que antes te gustaba ya no te interesa más, tu vida se ha reducido a una masa insípida y gris.

Ya nada te asusta ni te divierte, todo es aburrido. Solo quieres volver atrás, volver a sentir, volver a soñar…..

Mientras seguía con mis reflexiones la campana sonó no quería meterme en problemas está bien que quiero emoción pero no de ese tipo.

Solo me levante silenciosamente lamentándome por dentro con este mar de dudas implacables y con una gran y falsa sonrisa me dirigía a mi siguiente clase.

_**Cita del día:**_

"Casi toda esperanza es falsa si se detiene uno a pensar en ello. Significa tener fe en ello. Significa tener fe en que las cosas saldrán bien cuando todo apunta a lo contrario. Pero ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ella? Es la brújula de la mente y la boya del corazón, aquello a lo que nos aferramos y nos mantiene a flote mientras aguardamos por ayuda. Sin esperanza, la vida es un sálvese quien pueda."

Tonya Hurley

* * *

Bueno este es más un cap. corto de introducción como una sabia perona me dijo "Aunque sean tres líneas con que diga mucho esta bien" si eres tu HalliwellMB gracias por todo te quiero!


	2. All I Want

**Piper´s Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

Hola! hace mil años que no subo caps. pero es que se me había olvidado este fic :( jejeje perdón. Pero ustedes saben que me aman y que me seguirán leyendo :). Dejen reviews hagan su buena acción del día.

* * *

**Cap.2 All I Want**

_**Sábado 23 de noviembre de 1985**_

_Querido "lo que seas":_

Se le llama a esto "vida", hacer lo mismo cada día, tener los mismos deseos que los demás, pelear por cosas que pronto dejaran de tener importancia. En este mundo donde la libertad de expresión es nula, y antes de felicitar se critica, y que todo lo que en todo lo que se hace se necesita la aprobación de alguien.

¿Qué pasa si lo que te importaba ya no te importa más, cuando la fe se acaba y los sueños desaparecen sin dejar rastros? Literalmente como si tu burbuja se rompiera, cuando el día se acaba y la noche te envuelve. Cuando todo lo que te interesaba ya no te importa más. Cuando la inocencia se pierde pero tienes más madurez ¿Qué hay que hacer llorar por lo perdido o reír por lo aprendido?

Me pregunto ¿cómo las personas llegan a ser tan superficiales? ¿Por qué importa la apariencia si pronto se acaba?

Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me siento tan sola?

En este mundo lleno de gente, cuando quieres que el mundo se detenga. Que el sinónimo de soledad es una habitación llena de gente, que ni si quiera puedes oír tus pensamientos.

Que mientras todos ríen y se diviertes tu lo único que quieres es estar lejos de ahí. No sabes donde pero tu cuerpo y tu mente están totalmente separados. No te sientes feliz aunque debas de serlo. Lo tienes todo o bueno la mayoría pero necesitas algo….

¿Dónde quedaron las alegrías y las tristezas? ¿Dónde se marca la diferencia? ¿Cómo es que en este mundo en donde la gente sobra te sientes tan sola?

Hay días que quiero gritar muy fuerte solo por el gusto de fastidiar a las personas. Me siento diferente no física si no internamente. Me he cansado de esperar la aprobación de las personas, me he cansado de no querer hacerle daño a nadie, de que esperen que todo lo haga bien.

Que la gente no entienden que todo lo que quiero es un lugar al cual llamar hogar, al cual acudir en momentos de tristeza y felicidad, un lugar con personas genuinas y honestas, en el cual pueda expresarme sin miedo, en el cual pueda sentirme segura.

Me siento como si fuera a explotar, como si fuera una bomba preparada para explotar contra el mundo, ya no importa dañar a las personas que quiero, lo único que quiero es saber ¿Quién soy? Estoy cansada de despertar en las noches y con el pensamiento de que mi vida no vale nada, que aunque mi familia, mis amigos me quieren no basta, no basta para llenar este vacío.

No basta para no sentirme inútil, como ayudare a los demás si yo misma necesito ayuda. No puedo hablar con nadie porque siempre que lo intento dicen "A eso llamas problemas dile eso a los que no tienen que comer", "Sabes ahora no tengo que hacer algo importante".

Es imposible no deprimirse con este tipo de frases. Y que pasa cuando te decepcionas a ti mismo, cuando nadie cree en ti y tú quieres demostrarles que puedes pero no lo logras.

Cuando tus rodillas se doblan y estás listo para rendirte. Dicen que no es bueno rendirse pero cuando el dolor se vuelve insoportable que se supone que tienes que hacer. Cuando ni si quiera las ganas de luchar quedan, lo único que quieres es que te abracen y te digan que todo estará bien, que pronto encontraras la razón de tu existencia.

Y que pasa cuando la encuentras, ya no habría razón para vivir porque ahora sabrías lo que tienes que hacer pero te daría pereza terminarlo "lo más difícil es saber lo que quieres" Y cuando logras lo que quieres que mas queda.

Estoy cansada de guardar mis opiniones. Porque no simplemente la gente es sincera, cual es el punto de decir mentiras, porque puede que tu no se lo digas pero alguien más se lo va a decir.

Las mentiras solo crean enredos y confusión, nunca llevan a nada bueno. Ya parezco la abuela, ya sé que todos pueden hacer lo que les plazca en esta vida, pero lo más molesto en esta vida, es que la diversión de las personas sea humillar a otras y hay algunas que llegan hasta a matar por placer. Y donde están las "autoridades" quitándole más dinero a los pobres, o simplemente tapándose los ojos para no ver lo mal que gobiernan y los oídos para no escuchar los lamentos.

Dicen que rebelarse contra la autoridad es malo, yo digo que es una forma de expresar la inconformidad que la mayoría de la gente siente pero que se niegan a mostrarla por miedo a que seguirá se hacen lo correcto, tienen miedo de arriesgarse, de experimentar.

Y cuando por fin experimentamos, decidimos, etc., viene lo difícil afrontar las consecuencias, si nosotros tomamos las decisiones ¿Por qué es tan difícil afrontar las consecuencias? Muy fácil porque por más valientes que nos creamos, todos somos cobardes. Los valientes mueren antes pero con orgullo y dignidad. Los cobardes duran más tiempo pero preguntándose qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera sido valiente. El valiente murió antes pero sabiendo quien era, el cobarde siempre se preguntara ¿Quién soy?

Ya sé porque hay personas que no son felices, es porque le falta esa chispa de emoción, pero ¿Dónde diablos esta esa chispa?, las opiniones que transmites es de quien te enseño lo que es bueno o malo, es tan molesto que los adultos vivan en su mundo de perfección que no acepten ninguna crítica acerca de su vida.

Y esta es mi vida bueno, así se le puede llamar, esto sí es agonizar lentamente. ¿Donde está la diversión de la que tanto hablan?

Palabras, palabras es lo único que saben decir pienso que a veces el silencio es la mejor cosa que existe en el mundo entero. Entre más avanza la sociedad más ruido hay y menos tiempo de pensar en cosas realmente importantes.

Pero nos la pasamos buscando la felicidad, como si algo o alguien nos demostrara que existe, y lo más cercano a la felicidad normalmente se encuentra más cerca de nosotros de lo que pensamos o queremos creer. Porque los seres humanos nos hemos hecho de una mentalidad sorprendentemente cerrada creemos que tenemos que tener motivos para vivir o creer en algo pero a veces ser feliz se basa en relajarse y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

A veces me dicen que porque opino si no sé nada de la vida, no les contesto porque no vale la pena yo sé que es mejor no saber a vivir en una mentira, una mentira porque lo que a ellos les dicen la mayoría de las veces no es verdad creen lo que quieren creer.

Pero dicen que estoy pasando la adolescencia y que pronto entenderé a los adultos pero lo que yo pienso es que nunca llegare a ser como ellos porque ellos creen en lo que se les dicen aunque les afecte.

A veces me gustaría ser como ellos, ellos pueden dormir en la noche, ellos pueden soñar, ellos tiene esperanzas, sueños y fe.

Y yo que tengo un montón de sueños rotos, esperanzas muertas y fe desaparecida. Pero al mismo tiempo prefiero ser yo, porque al final de cuentas yo tengo certeza de que mi vida no puede ser peor y ellos viven con la constante renovación de fe que los conlleva a desilusiones. Gracias a eso ¡me considero afortunada de ser como soy!

_**Cita del día:**_

_"Todas las batallas sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos"- Paulo Coelho **  
**_

* * *

**_Eso es todo amigos, comenten:) den sus opiniones_**

**_Natz Follese Stump Sykes : _**_Te adoro prima gracias por leer:) jajajaja estamos igual de obsecionadas_

**_HalliwellMB:_**_ Gracias por leer significa mucho para mi que te des tiempo de leer las barbaridades que escribo :) _


	3. Teenagers

**Piper´s Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

_Hola! ¿Como estan? Hace mucho que no publico ya lo se pero es que me he estado concentrando en otros fics que se me olvida por completo este aunque lo ame porque es mi obra maestra no puedo evitarlo. Me sale natural jajaja ok mejor los dejo leer._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Teenagers**_

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

_Ellos van a corregir tu apariencia_

**With all the lies in the books**

_Con todas las mentiras en los libros_

**To make a citizen out of you**

_Para hacer un ciudadano de ti_

**Because they sleep with a gun**

_Porque ellos duermen con un arma_

**And keep an eye on you, son**

_Y mantienen un ojo en ti, hijo_

**So they can watch all the things you do**

_Para observar todas las cosas que haces_

_**Jueves 5 de Diciembre de 1985**_

_Querido diario (wow me estoy haciendo buena en esto):_

¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma? ¿Por qué tengo que ser como los demás quieren que sea? Yo solamente quiero ser yo que tiene de malo eso. Que ellos sean como ellos quieran ¿Por qué quieren cambiarme?

Estoy harta de esto, quiero una vida quiero mi vida, ¿Quién dijo que ser "adolescente" iba a ser tan difícil? Se supone que es la etapa del auto descubrimiento, pero si no puedo ser yo misma como voy a "descubrir" ¿Qué quiero hacer? ¿Quién quiero ser? Y ¿Cómo quiero vivir?

Siento como si tuviera una correa atada al cuello, que esta tan apretada que no puedo moverme, respirar ni hablar, así me siento callan mi voz interior y me hacen sentir como si fuera invisible.

Ellos quieren cambiarme, con las mentiras escritas en sus libros, genial ahora parezco una loca hablando sola lo que me faltaba.

Pero cuando crees que más sola estas te das cuenta de que en realidad hay personas junto a ti, que el mundo sigue girando que los días pasan sin que tu vivas tu propia vida, que estas tan preocupada criticando la vida de los demás que se te olvida que tú tienes una propia que vale lo mismo que cualquier otra aunque a veces te hagan creer lo contrario.

Aunque te sientas un 0 a la izquierda recuerda que si tu quieres te puedes convertir en uno a la derecha, no es necesario rebelarte contra todos y todo, el cambio siempre empieza por dentro.

Aunque a veces la vida no es justa y no siempre se obtiene lo que quieres, es importante no darte por vencido, porque las derrotas siempre empiezan por rendirse.

Si no estás conforme con un resultado o simplemente con algo levanta la voz, haz que te escuchen aunque no quieras, que no te callen, tu opinión vale más que la de esos ignorantes.

Bueno esto ya parece sesión de autoayuda, creo que hasta yo ya me lo estoy creyendo pero mejor vamos a asuntos más importantes, esos son los motivos de este diario.

Todo en lo que creemos: esperanzas, sueños, etc. Normalmente es una gran mentira, porque las esperanzas nos hacen tener fe en cosas que probablemente nunca sucederán, los sueños son cosas en las que tenemos esperanzas que sucedan. Confuso ¿no?

Pero ¿Qué son las "mentiras"? es la modificación de la realidad, puede ser tanto para bien o para mal, es como una versión de tu propia realidad, así que todos mentimos.

Mentir no tiene nada de malo a mi gusto, pero ¿Qué es exactamente decir la "verdad? Pues en mi opinión una verdad es como una "versión oficial" de las cosas, es algo que dos o más personas deciden que es lo que ellos quieren que creas, así que no es obligatorio creer lo que los demás te dicen ya que TODOS mienten.

El mundo apesta es una maraña de hipocresías y mentiras. Si se supone que existe la libertad de expresión ¿Por qué tantas personas sufrimos por el mal de la intolerancia?

¿Por qué te obligan a tener fe a creer en algo? Si lo único que quieres es rendirte y dejar de pensar, porque es tan difícil ser, de mostrar al mundo quien en realidad eres.

Y cuando la frase "Soy un monstruo egocéntrico, egoísta, narcisista y ¿Qué?" Cobra sentido para ti y sin temor lo admites, porque lo de "superarlo" o "cambiar" es simplemente imposible, todos somos así no se ¿Por qué se avergüenzan?

¿Por qué quieren controlar mi vida? Si es mía no nuestra mía de mi persona. Estoy harta de fingir que estoy bien, fingir que soy feliz cuando en realidad mi existencia es simplemente miserable.

¿Pero en verdad sabemos Por qué vale la pena pelear? ¿Cuándo morir no vale la pena? Porque a nosotros los humanos nos encantan pelear por las causas perdidas es lo que nos define. Somos "nobles" pero eso quiere decir que somos estúpidos porque por lo que de verdad se debe pelear simplemente lo ignoramos o lo damos por sentado.

Es como si en esta vida debiéramos demostrar que valemos la pena, que vale la pena luchar por nosotros; la vida siempre es así nadie cree en ti hasta que lo logras, todos te dicen que fallaras que para que lo intentas si de todas formas no lo lograras y cuando lo logras la satisfacción no es por lograrlo porque dentro de ti sabias que ibas a hacerlo si no que te satisface tener una sonrisa de "lo logre" para quien no creyó en ti.

Nada es para siempre, es triste pero es cierto, por una parte es bueno porque podemos experimentar, hacer cosas nuevas vivir la vida al máximo, pero por el otro lado nunca tenemos la certeza de que todo estará bien.

Es deprimente la rutina pero nos dice quienes somos, a donde queremos llegar y cómo vamos a llegar. Pero qué pasa cuando algo nos obliga a salir del caparazón, tener que hacer cosas nuevas la verdad asusta.

Esta es la realidad de la vida, tenemos miedo de enfrentarla de frente no podemos pasarnos la vida yendo por los costados, puede que de frente este la incertidumbre, el dolor, la desesperación pero el camino es más corto y rinde frutos.

Pero volvamos a las cosas importantes ¿Algún día descubriremos quién somos? ¿Alguna vez alguien lo ha hecho?

¿Por qué es tan difícil hacernos una opinión correcta sobre nosotros mismos? ¿Preferimos criticar a los demás que autocriticarnos? Lo único que sé es que esto nos hace malas personas.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? En mi opinión es porque muchas veces escogemos el bienestar social que el propio porque nos volvemos mártires de cruces que sinceramente no nos corresponden, son cosas que tal vez no deberíamos de vivir pero las estamos viviendo.

Aunque a veces es bueno escoger el camino fácil es decir solo pensar en ti sé que es egoísta, pero ya no me importa. ¿Por qué debería de importarme? Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de importarme. Porque nada realmente importa, nada de lo que nos enseñaron, nada en lo cual tengamos esperanzas, nada en lo cual tengamos fe, porque en realidad nada realmente importa.

_**Cita del día**_

_No hay nada de malo en ser un perdedor, solo depende de que tan bueno eres en ello- **Billie Joe Armstrong**_

* * *

**Tan tan!**

**Jejeje! Si estas leyendo esto es porque probablemente ya lo leiste asi que deja un review, les prometo que no muerden y me hacen muy feliz y asi publico más rápido. Ah y para las personas brillantes como Natzz los reviews llevan tu opinión ehh... jajaja ntc.**

**Respuestas de los reviews:**

**Keisi:** Ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas de que alguien me estuviera leyendo aparte de las que conozco y vi tu review y salte como boba como 15 mn. hasta que me canse y mi mamá me castigo el café jajaja ¬¬

**HalliwellMB:** Mujer no hay palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que me brindas, todo lo que aguantas de mi sin aburrirte, te debo miles, gracias por ser mi amiga y leer todas las cosas raras que escribo. Te adoro se queda corto.

**Natz Follese Stump:** Eres brillante sabes que te idolatro, eres mi amado dude, jaja ya hasta canción tenemos, y que más puedo decir de ti yo también te odoro XD,prometo hacer lo mejor por cuidarme no prometo nada y recuerda _Pray For Plagues_


	4. I m Not OkayI Promise

**Piper´s Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

_**Hola a todos! Ya se que soy una desobligada, irresponsable, olvidadora, etc etc. Pero entre las crisis personales, la adolescencia y las vacaciones no hay tiempo de NADA...**_

_**Este cap. estaba casi listo desde hace años pero ejeje se me había olvidado, los quiero espero que no me hayan olvidado y que me perdonen por olvidarlos prometo con el corazón en la mano bueno no literal que no lo vuelvo a hacer bueno los dejo leyendo...COMENTEN.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: I´m not okay (I promise)**

I´M NOT OKAY

**NO ESTOY BIEN**

YOU WEAR ME OUT

**TU ME USASTE**  
WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO SHOW YOU THAT IT´S NOT THE LIFE IT SEEMS?

**¿QUE QUISIERAS TOMAR PARA MOSTRARTE QUE NO ES LA VIDA QUE PARECE?**  
(I´M NOT OKAY)

**(NO ESTOY BIEN)**  
I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN YOU SING THE WORDS BUT DON´T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS

**TE DIJE UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE TU CANTAS LAS PALABRAS PERO NO CONOCES SU SIGNIFICADO**  
(I´M NOT OKAY)

**(NO ESTOY BIEN)**

**I´m Not Okay (I promise)- My Chemical Romance**

**Martes 17 de Diciembre de 1985**

No sé ¿Por qué las personas te juzgan antes de conocerte? ¿Por qué creen que tu vida es "sencilla"? Sé que tal vez nunca obtenga las respuestas a estas preguntas pero ¿qué sentido tiene intentar agradarle a la gente? Si desde que te miran ya tienen perjuicios sobre ti (si eres muy alta o muy baja, demasiado pesada o pareces anoréxica nunca es suficiente).

En esta sociedad se toma demasiado en cuenta el aspecto, con uno bueno logras lo que quieres sin ni si quiera intentarlo y eso no es para nada justo. Pero de qué sirve luchar siempre serás el mismo perdedor que se sienta al final, o tal vez serás el popular pero no tienes amigos verdaderos, todos te odian.

Así que no veo el objetivo de pelear, pero aunque finjas que no te importa, te importa que no le importes a nadie en este mundo, que nadie mueva ni una mano por ti, que probablemente en tu funeral nadie derramará ni una lágrima verdadera por ti.

Esto te quita las fuerzas para luchar, luchar por vivir porque vivir significa disfrutar, disfrutar del amor, de la diversión, pero, vivir en constante guerra con tu interior te hace ser destructivo e antisocial.

A veces duele tanto, duele el rechazo, el saber que solo eres peso muerto para los demás, duele pensar que realmente no le agradas a nadie, no hay palabras de amor, ni de paz, solo de repulsión e ira, no hay caminos ni destinos a mejores vidas.

Estamos en un constante no saber, no saber si vale la pena pelar por ello o dejarlo. Somos especialistas en las causas perdidas porque al fin y al cabo eso somos cosas por las que no vale la pena luchar. Duele es crudo pero es la verdad y tanto tu como yo lo sabemos.

A veces el corazón se rompe, y sientes que es imposible reconstruirlo, los pedazos se caen de las manos, y chocan contra el duro fondo hasta hacerse trizas, pero de alguna u otra manera salimos adelante.

A veces hay personas ahí para ti, pero, te sientes como desconectado, entumecido, no puedes dejar entrar a alguien por miedo a que te lastime porque aceptándolo te gusta estar sol.

Porque estando solo, no hay peligro de salir lastimado, o lastimar a alguien, pero a veces te sientes tan solo, miserable y dañino que sientes que no vale la pena estar solo.

A veces sientes que la vida se derrumba tan fácil como si fuera una torre de naipes empujada por el viento. A veces ya no quiero estar conmigo misma, quiero salir de mi mente, tener otra vida, ser otra persona en otro lugar en otro tiempo.

Duele estar en la realidad.

Duele el rechazo.

Duele la indiferencia.

Duele el saber que nadie está ahí para ti.

Siento que en cualquier momento me derrumbare, pero no hay nadie que me salve de la caída, ni nada que la evite. Al derrumbarme no solo seré yo mi familia entera se irá al demonio conmigo.

Ya no hay esperanza, solo un montón de promesas de amor rotas. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a la desilusión? ¿Cómo salvarte del fondo? ¿Cómo vivir sabiendo que no hay nada para ti?

Siento como si estuviera unos 100 metros bajo tierra, grito, grito fuerte, grito con todo lo que dan mis pulmones, grito con desesperación, con ira, con decepción y finalmente, me doy.

Me doy porque ya no hay porque luchar la vida se ha vuelto muy dura y no tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir, soy débil y cobarde. Soy una oveja mas en el rebaño, soy la gota de agua idéntica a las demás, soy la particular de aire pasando desapercibida.

Soy invisible porque escogí serlo porque al serlo no tengo que luchar por encajar en los estándares, por agradarle a la gente, por ser quien ellos quieren que sea.

A veces pienso que estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero en días como este en los que me siento solitaria, me gustaría poder hablar con alguien, mis hermanas no me entenderían ellas son tan felices en sus burbujas separadas de la realidad, me gustaría ser como ellas.

Pero lo que ellas no saben es que las personas son malas, son egoístas, te humillan por el simple gusto de hacerlo aunque ellos sean exactamente iguales a ti les gusta hacerte sentir menos.

La vida debería tener un manual, "cosas que hacer en casos de emergencia" debería de ser un capitulo. Nosotros somos nuestras acciones y reacciones. Somos las causas y las consecuencias tanto de la bueno como de lo malo.

¿Vale la pena sufrir por ser amado? El amor para mi es una simple fantasía que usamos para sentirnos valorados, para sentir que le importamos a alguien, para sentir que vale la pena vivir.

La ley del más fuerte se aplica en esta sociedad: pisar o ser pisados, lastimar a alguien que te importa para lograr algo. Y realmente nunca te sientes culpable por lastimar a alguien si lograste tu cometido, eres un monstruo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse todos somos así.

A veces me pregunto si de verdad los humanos tenemos sentimientos verdaderos o solamente los fingimos. Porque para fingir somos todos unos expertos pero para demostrar empatía, tolerancia, respeto, etc etc. Somos peores que malos.

¿Qué nos aguarda el futuro? Todas las personas pequeñas y no nacidos se convertirán en el mal que somos nosotros. ¿Hay forma de cambiar? ¿Hay forma de ser diferente a los demás?¿Hay alguna persona buena en todo el mundo?

Tengo mucha curiosidad y miedo de cómo será el futuro. Solo me queda esperar. Pero no espero con optimismo, porque el optimismo significa tener esperanza en las personas, en las circunstancias o en el futuro. Y yo desde hace mucho deje de tener alguna de esas cosas.

No se ni a que aferrarme para seguir viviendo no tengo esperanza, no tengo fe, no tengo lo que se necesita ser feliz. Solo tengo unas ganas inmensas de descubrir ¿Por qué estoy aquí y para qué?

**Fra****se del capítulo**: "It's better to burn out than to fade away" ("Es mejor quemarse que apagarse lentamente")- **Kurt Cobain**

* * *

**_Aiii ¿quien los quiere? Piquen el botonsito de review aunque no tengan cuenta autora feliz capitulos mas rapidos es la nueva ley de la logistica bueno no pero comenten... _**

**_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_**

**_HalliwellMB:_** Nooo yo te quiero mas, y a mi me encanta como escribes, amo tus reviews me hacen sentir querida y valorada sigue así, yo también quiero mas pero el hámster en mi cabeza esta obeso y es muy lento asi que no es mi culpa :'(

_**Keisi: **_Ahh te estoy empezando a adorar gracias por comentar, y el de "recordando mis pecados" es precisamente de la personita del primer review asi que que te parece si la linchamos jajaja.. Y no dejare de subir caps. creo que este fic va para largo XD.. Y el anime y manga no soy otaku pero si se de algunos y algunos si me gustan.. Gracias por la paciencia!


End file.
